


Dancing On My Plans (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Steve smiled nervously, and Bucky couldn’t help it; he reached out and gently held Steve’s broad shoulder, before leaning in and kissing Steve chaste.





	Dancing On My Plans (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/gifts).



> hey charlotte; i'm your secret santa!! i'm really sorry it took a bit, but december kicked me right in the ass so i had to put this on the back burner until this week. but it's here!! i tossed around a lot of ideas, because your prompt was so fluid, but i hope you're happy with the result like i am!
> 
> not edited because i'm tried af
> 
> i participated in a stucky secret santa, held by our discord admin, from [this](https://discord.gg/8rtYPHr) server. we're always welcoming new members, so come along for the ride!
> 
> title from leave the city by twenty one pilots

Meeting Steve Rogers was one of the best things that’s ever happened to Bucky, arguably. It’d been a long time since he’d had someone in his life, that was able to easily crawl into his heart and build a nest that’d be difficult to break. He remembers the way Steve’s face folded when he told him, bringing Bucky closer to hug him.

The worst part about knowing the avenger was just that; his work. When he’d come home from work trips that could last up to weeks and just collapsed on Bucky’s couch, exhausted down to the bone. It always tore Bucky apart, seeing the broken looks on Steve’s face like that.

Right now, that wasn’t an issue, so he tried not to think about it.

Now, Steve was wearing glasses that did things to Bucky’s heart and slowly sketching in his drawing book, while Bucky finished off some paperwork for the rest of the week. Bucky finally flopped back onto the couch, dropping his laptop next to him, and smiling tiredly at Steve. “Done.”   
  
Steve looked at him and smiled, relaxing when he saw the way Bucky was smiling and hunched over. Bucky bit his lip and leaned forward slightly. “Hey, c’mon, show me what you-”   
  
It was him. 

Bucky had seen some of Steve’s drawings, the one in the museums that they showcased, found from a notebook after the war. His style had clearly changed since that, having adapted a less cartoonish look and more of a realistic one, with more rough lines than he was used to. He’d framed Bucky’s face with his strong jawline, littered with his stubble, and hair looking much softer than it was at that moment, strong cheekbones leaning to his nose, with a straight line only to curve off at the slight button up it had.

Steve was flushing, when Bucky finally gained the willpower to finally look away from the drawing and back to its owner. Steve smiled nervously, and Bucky couldn’t help it; he reached out and gently held Steve’s broad shoulder, before leaning in and kissing Steve chaste. He could feel the captain go stiff under him until he pulled away a few seconds later.

“Sorry,” Bucky whispered, clearing his throat when hearing how harsh it was. “I just- you, drew me.”   
  
“Yeah,” Steve mumbled, looking down at the page. Steve looked back at him, having a reserved look Bucky hadn’t seen in months, since they’d first met. “Is that the only reason you kissed me?”

Bucky’s shoulders raised, before he hesitantly shook his head. It felt so tense between them in that one moment, until Steve slowly took Bucky’s hand, interweaving their fingers, bring Bucky closer with the other hand and finally kissing him back. The tension seemed to melt between them as Bucky kissed back, feeling the way they were both hesitant. It was as if he was kissing a guy for the first time, back in high school, when the worst thing would be his parents walking in on him.

Steve only pulled away for a matter of seconds, leaning their foreheads together and looking right into Bucky’s eyes and causing his knees to go weak, before pulling him back in. Steve tugged until he was lying on his back, spread on the couch, with Bucky lying over him from between his legs. It was easy for the kiss to melt into something more, with Steve shyly opening his mouth and allowing Bucky to deepen the kiss when he didn’t even ask for it. He’d never kissed someone like this before, with such abandon.

“I haven’t done this in a while,” Steve admitted when they pulled apart, keeping Bucky close with a hand over the back of his neck.

They were still holding hands.

“Since…” Bucky trailed off, not having to say her name to know who Steve meant. He got a sad smile in return anyway, and Bucky leaned over him, their hips slotting together and causing Steve’s breathing to hitch. Bucky watch as the hand lightly resting on Steve’s hip move down to grip one of his muscular-to-die-for thighs, and how Steve’s cheeks redden from it.

Bucky grinned. “I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve,” he murmured back, in response to Steve’s confession, before leaning down and stealing his lips for another kiss.


End file.
